1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device usually includes a light guide plate and a number of light sources positioned adjacent to a light incident surface of the light guide plate. The light guide plate includes a light-mixing part adjacent to the light sources. The light sources are spaced from each other. As a result, dark areas exist at the light-mixing part between each two light sources and make the brightness of the LCD device non-uniform.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LCD device which can overcome the limitations described.